littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger08
is the 8th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 57th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Tsubaki is selected as Meteorstars' manager to do a songwriting. But she has no auras, so she decided to do the photographic session that her parents used to create a limited album. She learn that she must collect more Saint Cards and to awake the Nine Muses. Synopsis Tsubaki is selected as the manager of the idol unit Meteorstars to do a songwriting of her specialty to everyone. She looks for inspiration in her parents' limited album and decides to do one of her mother's photography session. When she does her demonstration, there are no auras. She is given a second chance, but she feels discouraged and confused. Afterwards, Daisuke confronts her, saying that her songwriting was unimpressive and that her position in the NagareFesta Committee is in danger. Tsubaki refutes him and says that someone like him would not be able to understand her struggles. Eisuke Aigasaki, Eros' human form, gives Tsubaki a key to the room her parents used to do their photography session. She attempts takes the photos again, finding success in putting what she wants to say in her songwriting: that she is happy to be at Nagareboshi Academy, gets to see her friends' auras every day, and looks forward to the future. To active this, Eros instructs Tsubaki to collect the remaining Saint Cards, which spread across Earth when DeviPunk attacked, and use their power to awakening Nine Muses. Her discussion is soon interrupted by Blackgate, who brings out a firefly Fukisokusha Shining Hotarunicus. Using the courage Eros gave her, Tsubaki manages to prove her worth and turns her RyuseiBlast into her personal weapon Ribbon Tambourine, defeating Hotarunicus with her new attack: Muse Refresh Ribbon. Just then, Hotarunicus was repaired and become the giant machine in attempt to attack Tsubaki. But Leonis Regu saved her and the SanJuushi is unable to move due to Hotarunicus' Will Laser. With Fleur's help, Jun combines with his card into alternate form: SanJuushi Tulip. With this, SanJuushi Tulip destroy Hotarunicus with Togeyumi's finishing attack: Suisei Hanafuuya and the two new Sigma Coords has gained. After battle, Tsubaki finishes the photographic session so she can start her own song lyrics. When Inferno see her handmade song album, he begin to play it on his guitar, and it produces auras that turn into the multiple hearts and ribbons, which soars to the sky and makes a bows in the roof. The hearts falling from the windows inspire the RyuseiRangers and forms the idol unit, Meteorstars, at last. Major Events *Ryusei Muse transforms RyuseiBlast into Ribbon Tambourine and performs Refresh Ribbon for the first time. *Tsubaki managed to create the photo album and the auras has produced from her lyrics for the first time. *Class B MetaStar Robots combined into SanJuushi Tulip and uses Togeyumi bow and Floral Wind Arrow for the first time. *Eros is seen in the human form for the first time, named Eisuke Aigasaki. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno *Ocean *Thundar *Fauna *Time *Fleur Villains *Maester Scarve *Grind *Blackgate *Thrash *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Shining Hotarunicus Secondary Characters *Yusaku Shijima *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Ribbon Tambourine Coord. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Lilac Hairdresser and Floral Princess Gown. **'Disguise Coord used': Engineer. *The song, I stand toward the starry sky, was played for second time during the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime